1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental mixer that is capable of easily and certainly locking a mixing tip to a syringe body which is fixed on a holder. The mixing tip is to mix and discharge a dental paste, and the syringe body includes parallel two syringes.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
When plural pastes are mixed, a static mixing tip has been generally used to mix pastes each extruded from a syringe housing the each paste, and the mixing tip is locked to a tip-end of a syringe body including plural syringes which are fixed in parallel.
The mixing tip is required to be easily locked to the syringe body. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. H08-276125 discloses such a mixing tip. In the technique, the mixing tip (a mixer) has an insertion projection provided on an lower end outer surface of the mixing tip, and a syringe body (a cartridge) has a projected piece to receive the insertion projection of the mixing tip. The mixing tip and the syringe body abut so that the projection insertion of the mixing tip intersects the projected piece of the syringe body, and the mixing tip is rotated by approximately 90° so that the projection insertion and the projected piece are locked. However, the mixing tip is not always certainly locked because the mixing tip is only rotated. Therefore, the mixing tip needs some mechanism to prevent from removing.
Further, for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H04-239477 discloses a cartridge capable of locking a mixing tip more certainly. The technique uses plural syringes each having one male screw on each tip-end portion in a state of being disposed. In a state that the mixing tip abut against the tip-end portions of the syringes having the male screws, a coupling nut is screwed so as to cover the abutted syringes and mixing tip, and the mixing tip and syringes are connected. However, in the cartridge, the nut (coupling nut) needs to be screwed to the male screw part. Therefore, it takes time and effort to mount the mixing tip. Furthermore, a peculiar processing is necessary for forming the male screw in a state of disposing plural syringes.
As a similar mixing tip capable of being locked certainly, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-229553 discloses a mixing tip which is locked at two portions on a tip-end of a syringe body (a syringe holder) including two parallel syringes. The mixing tip includes a housing, a paste guiding member, and two locking members. The housing has a mixing element mounted inside thereof. The paste guiding member has paste inlets attached to nozzles of the two syringes, and a flow path portion for guiding pastes each extruded from each syringe into the housing from the pastes inlets. The paste guiding member is fixed on an end portion positioned on the side opposite to an outlet of the housing. The two locking members are fixed on or integrally with the pastes guiding member or the housing, and are for locking the mixing tip to the syringe body (the syringe holder). The two locking members each is a pawl portion to be locked with a locking hole formed on the syringe body (the syringe holder), and a projection to be inserted into a hole portion bored on the syringe body (the syringe holder). Or, the two locking members each is a pawl portion to be locked with the locking hole formed on the syringe body (the syringe holder).
Since the mixing tip is fixed only with the pawl portion to be locked with the locking hole of the syringe body (the syringe holder), the mixing tip needs to be locked strongly with the pawl portion. As a result, there is a problem that it takes time and effort when removing the strongly locked pawl portion.